Tangled
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Rachel and Terry are finally together, but everyone is trying to push them apart. Will they be able to overcome their families' disapproval? What happens when someone from Rachel's past shows up unexpectedly? TerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled**

Chapter One-Argument

"You can't avoid talking about it forever, you know," Bruce remarked quietly one night soon after Rachel began her senior year at Gotham High.

There had been a bit of tension between the two of them since Rachel had started dating Terry. Bruce didn't approve of them seeing each other.

"Has it occurred to you that if I wanted to talk about it I would? I love Terry, Bruce. You can't stop me from loving him. It's been a really long day for me and I have homework. Can I go now?"

"Finish the homework and get to bed," he grumbled.

"Fine," Rachel snapped.

She went upstairs, but didn't go to her room. Instead, she took a shower, dressed for bed, found Belle, who was playing with an old sock, and settled down in her bed.

'He thinks he can tell me who to date. Please. If he knows so much about dating, how come the last Mrs. Wayne was his mother?'

Of course, Rachel would never mention this to Bruce. She loved him as a grandfather and he had taken her in. He would never show it, but he would be very hurt if some similar statement was said to his face.

Rachel was pulled out of her thought by the ringing of her bedroom phone. (A/N The phones in the future were video phones, right?) It was Terry.

"Hi, Rach. You have another fight with Bruce?" he asked, concerned by the look on her face.

"Yeah. He wants to talk to me and I just know he'll tell me that I can't see you anymore."

"I hate it when people try to tell other people who they can be with," Terry said angrily.

"Me, too. I suspect he thinks we're too young to be going around saying 'I love you.'

My parents were barely older than we are when they got married."

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone come between us," Terry promised.

"I love you, Terry."

"I love you, too, Rach."

At around two a.m., Rachel woke, courtesy of the flashing Batsingnal outside her window.

The police force, she noticed, had added one with the Firewing emblem as well, though it was slightly smaller.

She rolled out of bed and slipped into the Firewing uniform, which was red with a black bird on the chest, similar to the Nightwing insignia. Her mask too, was similar to the one her father had worn. (A/N I'm going by the Teen Titans version of Nightwing, not the comics, which is slightly different.)

She opened the door that led to her balcony and flew off, following the signal to downtown Gotham.

Terry arrived just as Rachel did.

"Who's the criminal this time?" he asked sleepily.

"I have no clue. Whoever it is, he is now fully on my bad side."

Then a shadowy figure came out of nowhere. For a split second, Rachel saw his face. She'd recognize it anywhere.

Terry noticed her eyes narrow behind her mask.

"Batbo and Birdbrain. Or should I say…Rachel? How very like your father you are, Rachel. Your mother's beauty and powers, perhaps, but otherwise just like your dear old dad."

"You know him?"

"He's the reason my father is dead," Rachel snarled.

"Slade?" Terry queried.

"Actually, Batbo, it's Deathstroke. But I was formerly known as Slade, yes."

"Why are we just standing around? I didn't break out of jail just to see your pretty face, Rachel. I came to see how well your father has trained you."

He threw a punch towards her.

"Look out!" Terry shouted, pushing her out of the way of the powerful-looking blow. "Are you OK?"  
Rachel nodded. "I'll be fine."

She shot straight up and nailed Slade with several starbolts.

After uprighting himself, Slade said, "I have really enjoyed spending time with the two of you. We must do this again sometime."

He ran off in the direction he'd come from, turned suddenly, and shot Rachel with a stunner.

Knocked unconscious, she fell from the sky, but was quickly caught by Terry.

Even though she was unnaturally pale, Terry couldn't help but think she was completely gorgeous. Granted, she was his girlfriend, but she was pretty all the same.

Carrying her to the car, he set her down in the backseat and looked at his watch. 2:59.

"I've got to get you home. Hopefully Bruce won't blame me for this."

"What happened?" Bruce demanded sharply, seeing Terry exit the cave, carrying a limp Rachel.

"She got stunned," Terry answered shortly.

"By who?"

"Her father's nemesis."

"Slade?"

"Yeah, him. I've got to bring her upstairs."

"Just make sure you come back down."

"I will," Terry mumbled.

He brought her upstairs, careful not to jostle his precious cargo. Terry laid her down on her bed, found a washcloth in her bathroom, dampened it, and pressed it to her forehead gently.

"Terry?" she asked groggily.

"How do you feel? Do you even remember what happened?"

"Slade…stunned me."

"OK, no memory loss. Don't go to school today. I mean that. Just rest and you'll be just fine."

"But-"

"Stay home," he ordered. I'll come by after school. Goodnight."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Promise you won't go to school later."

"I promise, alright? Go home; you need sleep."

"I'm on my way. I'll come by later."

September 19

Slade isn't gone. He's calling himself Deathstroke, but he's Slade. I will make him pay for killing my father.

Rachel

**Well…looks like she's a bit angry, don't you think? What's going to happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and see…R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Questions

Terry kept is promise and came by after school. He brought Rachel a small teddy bear and-

"Oh, Terry, they're gorgeous. I've always loved red roses."

"Do you feel better? I couldn't concentrate in school. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I could have gone to school, you know. I felt fine last night. But I promised I would stay home and I did."

She sounded preoccupied.

"You want to go after him, don't you?" he asked gently.

"I need to go after him," Rachel answered. "He killed my father. How would you feel?"

"The Jokers killed my father. How do you think I feel when I see them?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know how you feel. The feeling sucks. Want a hug?"

Rachel nodded and Terry pulled her close.

"How do you do it? School, saving Gotham, and yet always managing to be there for me when I need you. You're not Superman, you're Batman."

"I love you. You always come first to me. Saving Gotham is easy compared to school, but I have you to help with both of those."

"You could pass school on your own, Terry."

"Don't ever leave me, Rachel. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Get your butt kicked, that's what you'd do," Rachel said playfully.

"I love you, too," Terry said sarcastically.

Rachel hit him and he hit her back, which escalated to them falling off her bed, Rachel on top of him. She settled her head on his chest.

"Comfy?" Terry asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce asked, entering Rachel's room.

"It's not what you think-" Terry began.

"Go home McGinnis. Rachel and I need to talk."

Terry kissed her goodbye and whispered that he'd call her later.

"Terry is a good guy Rachel. I don't want you dating him, though. What would your father say?"

"I wouldn't care if he liked Terry or not. I love him, Bruce. That's all that matters. Besides, if you care so much about what my Daddy would say, what would he say about you letting me be a hero? You know he didn't want that for me," Rachel said coolly.

"That may be true, but that's not were talking about. I don't think he deserves you; you could do better, Rachel. That's all I'm trying to say."

"Why don't you like us dating? Terry makes me happy, Bruce. Isn't that what matters? He knows your secret."

"I don't trust him with you. He had a probation officer, Rachel. He's seventeen and he had a probation officer."

"That isn't fair and you know it. You trust him with a secret that could affect at least fifteen people in life changing ways but not with me? You told him you were Batman. Do you know how many people it would affect if he told?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The secret identities of everyone involved. Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, you, my mom, Vic and Karen, Raven, Gar and Arella, Virgil, Daisy and Robert, Richie, Frieda."

"I had to trust him. He found the Batcave, Rachel. Just like your father."

"I still don't understand why you don't trust him with me."

"Because you're be-"

"You think I'm better than him, don't you? I can't believe you."

"Not exactly-" Bruce began.

"Just go. I need to be alone."

Several hours later, Rachel's bedroom phone rang.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Terry wanted to know.

Rachel shook her head. "I-I'll tell you what happened later. I'm just going to bed before today gets any worse."

"Sorry about Bruce finding us like that. I love you Rachel."

"I love you, too."

The next day at school, everything seemed odder than it usually was.

Every girl (except Max of course) shot Rachel a dirty look as she walked down the halls with Terry.

"Did I do something wrong by staying home yesterday?"

"They're jealous because you're so much prettier than they are," Terry answered.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. What did I miss?"

"They want Terry," Max said simply. "But they know they can't have him because you do."

"Yeah, I'm taken," Terry agreed.

Rachel flashed a flirty grin and kissed him.

"You guys are adorable together, but would you please put a lid on the romance bit? Some of us like to keep the contents of our stomachs in our stomachs."

"Sorry, Max," they said together.

"You even speak in unison. How disgusting," Max growled.

Terry winked at Rachel as if to say, "This is fun."

Max groaned and walked away.

Terry's mother, too, was not exactly in favor of he and Rachel's relationship.

"You're devoted to her," Mrs. McGinnis said flatly.

"Is that bad?" Terry asked sarcastically.

"Rachel is a very nice girl, Terry. But the two of you are tied down and no one should be tied down at the age of seventeen. And Rachel, or at least Bruce, thinks she's too good for you. She's toying with you, Terry."

"I love her."

"You're inexperienced and young. This relationship will never last."

"Terry and Rachel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Matt sang loudly.

"NOT HELPING!"

"Matt, go to your room," Mrs. McGinnis said sharply. "Now, Terry, be reasonable. Rachel has money-"

"Bruce has money," Terry interrupted.

"Who do you think is going to get it when he dies?" Mrs. McGinnis inquired calmly. "She may say she loves you, but that doesn't mean she means it. Rachel is the kind of guy that belongs withy some other rich young man who plays tennis and golf at a country club."

"Rachel isn't like that," Terry snapped. "Please say her name if you're going to insult her."

"If you want to get hurt again, go ahead. This is puppy love, not the real thing."

Rachel refused to speak with Bruce. No matter what he said, she either walked away or ignored him and pretended to study her nails. It was a bit hard for her. They had always been pretty close. She just couldn't forgive him for what he'd said.

September 22

I have not acknowledged Bruce's feeble attempts at conversation. I still can't believe he thinks I'm better than Terry. I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life. It is scary, really, when you think about hoe clueless old people can be. I still haven't told Terry what Bruce said. He hasn't told me about what happened in the fight he had with his mom. I suspect it was about me. Everything is…tangled.

Rachel

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had a ton of stuff going on, mainly studying French because my teacher seems to be going crazy and gives us a quiz everyday. This Chapter seems short to me…**

**Did anyone else catch the Teen Titans episode Snowblind last night? It isn't supposed to premiere until tonight, Oct. 29. Weird.**

**-iluvrobbie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Birthday

Rachel's birthday was approaching. She repeatedly told Terry she didn't need anything, but he told her he'd gotten something really great and as soon as she saw it, she'd forget about not wanting anything. Bruce, she knew, would write her a check, something she also didn't want.

'At least they try,' she thought.

Something else had occurred to her, something that made her sad. Her parents were now both gone. Rachel had grown somewhat used to not having her Daddy, but her mother had always been there.

'At least I have Terry.'

Later that night, Batman and Firewing heard from Deathstroke again.

He stood outside a jeweler's, necklaces and bracelets encrusted with heavy jewels hanging from his arms.

"Stooped so low as to the level of a common thief, Slade?" Rachel asked calmly as she and Terry arrived on the scene.

"No better at insults than your father, my dear Firewing. Pity."

Tired of being compared to Richard Grayson, she attacked, double teaming with Terry. They performed a tricky maneuver which ended with Slade being knocked down.

"What do you want, Deathstroke?" Terry growled, placing a foot on Slade's throat.

Slade, however, wasn't going to reveal his reasons just yet. He rolled out from under Terry and knocked him down.

Rachel shot up into the air and sent several starbolts towards him. Deathstroke collapsed.

As the two teen heroes approached him, he got up and ran off, darting between buildings.

Rachel tried to run after him, but Terry wrapped her in his strong arms and held her tightly.

"Let me go," Rachel told him quietly.

"No."

"What is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you let me go after him? He killed my father. I won't let him get away with that. Not this time."

"It would have been stupid to go after him this late at night, Rachel," Terry said wearily. "What if he hurt you? What if you died? I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry, Terry. I wasn't thinking. But next time…"

"Next time," Terry assured her.

September 30 dawned a perfect autumn day, the air crisp and refreshing.

The first thing Rachel remembered was that it was her birthday.

'I'm seventeen today. Wow. And to think I've lived over half my life without my Daddy.'

Belle, to, seemed to know it was Rachel's birthday.

"Mew."

Rachel picked the kitten up and buried her face in Belle's silky fur. "Mommy loves her pretty kitty," she cooed.

"And Terry loves his Rachel."

"Well, Rachel loves her Terry," Rachel replied as he sat down on her bed.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Rachel said, blushing.

"You'll have to wait until tonight to get your present, though."

"Then what's in your hand?" she asked, pointing to the envelope in his hand.

"My mom got you a card.:

"I thought she didn't like me," Rachel pointed out.

"She thinks you're a nice person, but that we're practically married and that to her is bad or something. Oh, and she thinks you'll dump me because you have money and I don't."

"Like I'm that shallow. Bruce had money, not me."

"That's what I told her. Let's not talk about it; today is your day."

He followed her eyes over to the picture of her and her parents that was sitting on her desk.  
"It's the only picture we saved from the fire. I don't know how my mom saved it, but she did. It was taken on my eighth birthday, exactly a month before my Daddy died."

Terry gathered her in his arms, stroking her ebony hair. "I know it sucks to lose your dad."

"You have a mom, Terry," Rachel reminded him quietly. "Even if she thinks I'm a shallow gold-digger."

"I love you, Rachel. Happy birthday."

"McGinnis," Bruce said coolly when Terry arrived to pick up Rachel for their date.

"Is Rachel ready yet?" Terry asked, returning Bruce's icy tone.

Rachel answered for herself by coming down the grand staircase. (Not that it's a special staircase or something; it's just big.) She was wearing a black dress with black heels.

"You look beautiful."

Rachel blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Let's go, OK?"

"I want her home at eleven."

They ate dinner at a quiet Italian place. Max's boyfriend Kevin Waters had recommended it, and both were glad they'd chosen to come.

"You miss your parents," Terry said gently after a period of silence.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah.

"I'm sorry Terry. Here you are, trying to do something nice for me and well-"

"I know how you feel, and I understand. You can talk to me about it; you know you can."

Rachel smiled. "I promise I will enjoy myself for the rest of the evening."

"Good. You are allowed to be happy, Rach. Think about it: you're smart, pretty, you have me as a boyfriend…"

"Mr. Modest, are we?"

"You bet. Ready to go?"

"Sure…where are we going?"

"Somewhere else so I can give you your present."

They sat in the grassy field of Gotham Park, Rachel cradled in his arms.

Terry simply handed Rachel a flat black box.

She opened it and gasped.

Rachel found a silver charm bracelet. The charms lay flat against the velvet of the box, catching the moon's light.

There were five charms: a star, a robin, a kitty, a tiara and a heart.

"Oh, Terry," was all she could say.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

**Go me! Two chapters in one day! #Victory Dance# R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Questions of Destiny

"You have to stop seeing him, Rachel."

"But why? He's a good guy. You said so yourself. Why don't you trust him with me?"

"You deserve better-"

"No," Rachel said firmly. "He's as close to perfect as any guy can get. He treats me well, he's always there for me when I need him, and I love him."

"No you don't."

"What do you know about love?" Rachel shot angrily.

"You're too young to know what you're talking about."

"I'm too young to know how I feel?"

"You're seventeen. Entirely too young to know what love is."

"And I suppose you do," Rachel said sarcastically.

"This isn't real, Rachel! And that is why you cannot see him anymore," Bruce said loudly.

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but Bruce stopped her.

"I will burn every Firewing uniform you possess if you try to get around me."

"You wouldn't" Rachel said in disbelief.

"I would and I will."

"I can be friends with him, right?"

"Yes," Bruce answered shortly. "I suppose I can't stop you there."

"I have to tell him face to face."

"Be back in an hour."

Matt answered the door."

"Terry, your girlfriend's here!"

Mrs. McGinnis came up behind Matt.

"Rachel, dear, Terry is-"

"Right behind you," Terry finished.

"Five minutes," Mrs. McGinnis barked to her son.

"We were just having another argument," he hissed as they went outside.

"We have to break up," Rachel said, her voice quivering.

"I know," Terry replied sadly.

"I don't want to," Rachel said, burying her head in his chest.

"I know," Terry repeated. "Neither do I."

"Bruce said he was going to take the Firewing uniform if we didn't. Even if I let him, he might have done something worse."

"My mom is so convinced you're toying with me until you get bored. She thinks that you think you're better than I am because you get all of Bruce's money when he dies."

"I don't even want his money. I could care less."

"I know."

"So what do we do? I don't want to lose you, Terry," Rachel stated.

"Understandable. I'm quite a catch," he teased.

"Modest."

"I'm not letting you go. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well, maybe…maybe we should sneak around until we figure something else out," Rachel suggested lamely.

"I don't really like that, but I guess we have to. Love you."

"Love you too," Rachel replied, and kissed him on the cheek. "Act sad," she whispered. "They'll never suspect if we're careful."

"Rachel, about earlier…" Bruce said carefully.

'Act mad,' she thought. "Haven't you done enough damage for one night?" she snarled.

"I known you're upset now, but you'll see one day that I'm right."

"You're not my father, Bruce."

"I know I'm not your father. But we both know he would agree with me about Terry."

"Do I look like I care? Leave me alone," Rachel snapped, glaring. If she had been a better actress, she would have hit him with the eyebeams she'd inherited from her mother.

"Teenagers."

"So did you fake the old man out?" Terry asked the next morning as he hugged Rachel.

"Worked like a charm. I pretended he was Deathstroke so I would really hate him right then." After a moment, she asked, "You?"

"It worked pretty well. I remembered how sad I was when my dad died and wouldn't talk to anyone. Funny how gullible they are isn't it?"

"Yeah. I didn't call last night; you know they're kept track of by the ever organized Bruce."

"Ain't it the truth." Tightening his hold on her, Terry rocked her back and forth. "We'll get through this, Little One."

Rachel blushed. She was only little compared to Terry, being 5'7", but it was his special nickname for her.

"Mr. McGinnis! Miss Grayson! Get to class!"

The plan to sneak around went well for several weeks. Batman and Firewing still kept the city safe. To give the impression of friends, they talked on the phone less. Terry didn't go to Wayne Manor as much. Rachel even went as far talking to another guy on the phone in plain sight of Bruce. (A/N Don't worry, he's a friend of Max and has no further reference in the story.)

Secretly, of course, they were still seeing each other. Rachel made excuses by saying she was hanging out with Max.

Terry, being a teenage guy, needed to leave sometimes, and his mom let him.

"I hate hiding this," Rachel said.

"So do I," Terry replied gently. "I actually look forward to school now."

"I miss you always being at my house."

"It'll be Ok, sweetheart. I promise."

A few days after this conversation, however, neither could stand hiding their relationship any longer.

"Meet me at the park at five."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked when Terry arrived.

"We need to get out of this stupid city. Everyone's trying to rip us apart."

"Run away, you mean."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"It's not fair to run away."

"It's not fair to try to keep us apart, either! We belong together."

"I know we do."

"I won't let this happen. I don't like sneaking around. You don't either, Rach," Terry said.

Rachel finally voiced something that had been in the back of her mind for days.

"Maybe we were wrong about destiny."

Terry looked shocked. W-Why would y-y-you say t-that?" he spluttered.

"I don't know!" Rachel cried. Then she found the right words. "If we were really meant to be together, we wouldn't have to hide our relationship."

"Oh. My mom was right."

"No, she wasn't. I'm just questioning whether it will last forever. I do love you, Terry. Honestly."

"I know you love me," he replied, and hugged her. Terry didn't let go for a rather long time."

"Now what?" she asked when he let her go.

"We tell the truth."

October 24

Terry and I had a really long talk today. We have decided that it's best to tell the truth about eth relationship we've been hiding. I'm kind of nervous as to how it's going to turn out.

Rachel

**Well…guess you'll have to see how it all turns out in…Chapter 5!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-The Truth is Discovered

"We're telling them together, right?" Rachel asked nervously as they walked across the parking lot to their cars.

"Yes, Rach. We've only discussed this fifty times today."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied, and kissed her on the cheek. "It's a stressful situation. It's going to be fine. I promise."

"The reservation is for seven, right? Max said she'd watch Matt."

"Yes and yes."

"I'll see you then."

"Bruce. Rachel," Terry said as he and his mother entered the restaurant that the four had agreed to meet at.

"McGinnis. McGinnis' mother."

"Hi Terry. Mary."

"Yes, Rachel we all know each other. Let's get this over with," Mrs. McGinnis snapped.

The group sat down. There was silly chatter as they waited to have their orders taken.

"Have you been doing well in school, Rachel?" Mary asked politely.

"She has a 4.0," Bruce snarled.

Silence.

"You two wanted to tell us something?" Mrs. McGinnis inquired.

"Yes…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"We wanted to tell you we can make our own decisions," Terry said.

"Where is this going?" Bruce asked pointedly.

"Mom, Bruce, Rachel and I love each other. It's not fair to keep us apart. We belong together." Seeing the slightly shocked face of his mother and the angry face of Bruce, he added boldly, "That's final. Nothing will keep us apart."

"You are both seventeen. Teenagers. Babies. Love is this huge feeling that no one really knows the meaning of, let alone two teenagers," Mrs. McGinnis said in what she thought was a kind voice.

"My parents weren't even twenty years old when they got married. My mother was my age when my dad told her he loved her," Rachel said quietly.

"You aren't your mother, Rachel. And Terry isn't your father. The two of you are different people," Bruce said.

"Oh, so it's OK for them but not for us?" Rachel shot angrily.

"For once, Rachel, stop comparing yourself to your father. You aren't him."

Terry, who had been quiet for several minutes, spoke up.

"What makes the two of you so set against us?"

"Because Mr. Grayson and his friends were the type of people who were cruel to the ones who weren't 'cool'. They played tricks on my Warren and I. It was humiliating."

"I can assure you that Richard Grayson had no part in those pranks. He knew better."

"I doubt that. His daughter must be the same as he was: rude, self-centered, vain…"

"Dick was not like that!"

"Oh? Explain then, Mr. Wayne."

"Come on," Terry hissed. "Let's get out of here."

He out his arm around Rachel's shoulders as they walked out of the restaurant.

"That was a disaster."

"I thought it went rather well," Terry said brightly. "I'm sorry about what she said about your dad."

"It's OK. She would have thought differently if she had known his secret."

"So, what do you thin they'll do to us?"

"Maybe they'll lock us in our rooms. I wouldn't put it past Bruce," Rachel muttered.

"I hope not. That would be horrible."

"It would be. But they could be more creative than that. I hate this."

"Me, too," Terry said.

"I don't get why they don't want us together. Yeah we're only seventeen but I can think for myself. I know how I feel about you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too. But maybe they have a point. They're trying to protect us."

"I don't need to be protected!" Rachel shouted. "Other than by you."

"Neither do I," Terry said gently.

"Bruce thinks I'm better than you. I have honestly never looked down on someone else," Rachel said, frustrated.

"Bruce and I have had our differences but we've always pretty much gotten along."

"I really wonder what my parents would think of you. My mom would probably adore you as long as she saw you were treating me right. My dad…well I'm not so sure."

"My dad would like you," Terry said firmly. "My mom thinks you're gonna pull a Dana on me."

"Like I'm that shallow."

"Can we run away? It might be best for us. You know, as a couple."

"What about Max and Kevin? What about Matt? It would be easy enough to leave them, I suppose, but what about Gotham? We swore to protect the city," Rachel pointed out.

"We'll get someone else to do it."

"Terry," Rachel sighed.

"OK, OK, dumb idea. Let's go see a movie or something."

"How about the park?" Rachel asked softly.

"Perfect."

"It'll be OK," Terry said again as they walked through the park.

"Eventually."

He stopped and hugged her, noticing the moonlight shine on something. "You're wearing your bracelet."

"It's my favorite. The charms are all so perfect. The bird is a robin for my dad, the star is for my mom, the kitty is for Belle, the tiara is because I was called Titan's Princess, and the heart is to remind me of your love."

"You analyzed everything."

"Yeah," Rachel admitted, blushing.

"I don't know what to do anymore. We're out in the open, but they still don't approve of us. I know I've suggested running away, but we can't. Besides, if we did, we'd have no chance of supporting ourselves without high school diplomas. And being heroes pretty much binds us to Gotham."

"I think we should go home. You and your mom could work something out and so could Bruce and I. Even if we have to see less of each other, that'll have to work. I want to be honest," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Alright."

When Terry dropped her off, Rachel was half expecting Bruce to yell at her. He didn't.

"I know you left to be alone with Terry. Mrs. McGinnis and I talked about it, and we've come up with the only arrangement we'll be happy with. You and Terry may see each other socially two weekends a month. There can be three phone calls a week. Agreed?"

"OK."

"Good.

November 3

Terry and I told the truth tonight. Bruce and Mrs. McGinnis argued with us for a while and Mary called my dad shallow. Bruce stuck up for him and Terry and I left. When we came back, they had reached an agreement so Terry and I can officially see each other again.

Rachel

**Two chaps in two days! Go me! Chapter 6 will be up by Friday, I promise! And the last Rachel story (Life As We Know It) will be posted by Sunday at the latest, though probably before.**

**Catgirl R and S fan-Yes, I did write a story about Robin and Star admitting how they feel, getting married and having a child named Rachel. (Something to Be Pt One, Something to Be Pt Two, Now That We're Together, Happily Ever After: Almost, Something to Be Pt Three) Sorry about taking so long to answer the question; I meant to, but was so eager to get the chapter up I forgot to mention it.**

**-iluvrobbie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dreams of Tomorrow

Thanksgiving passed, a very quiet one. As December progressed, the weather in Gotham turned colder. It snowed heavily one night when Terry and Rachel were out on patrol.

"It's so cold out here," Rachel said, shivering.

"Here," Terry said, pulling her into a hug.

"Can I stay here for about ten minutes?" Rachel joked.

Then a store alarm went off.

"Let's go."

It was Deathstroke, of course.

"You two really are busybodies, you know," he sneered.

Rachel was tired of being insulted and, remembering what he had done to her father, she attacked.

Terry stood there for a minute, not quite knowing what to do. Deathstroke was no match for Rachel, and both knew it; and anyway, he was more Rachel's enemy than his. In the end, though, he decided to help his Rachel.

"Firewing, catch!" He threw her a container of knockout gas.

Rachel, in turn, threw it at Deathstroke, making it stronger with a starbolt.

Deathstroke fell into the gutter. He groaned, then was silent.

"Is he dead?"

"No," Terry answered. "Let's get the police."

"What do you want for Christmas? Other than me of course."

"I don't need anything," Rachel replied, feeling awkward.

"It's not Christmas if you don't get a whole bunch of stuff," Terry said childishly.

"Sure it is. Don't be greedy."

"I'm just kidding. But seriously, what do you want?"

"I don't want or need anything," Rachel insisted.

Her bedroom phone rang.

"Raven."

"Rachel…we've missed you so much. How are you doing? I can't believe you're seventeen years old already. I feel old."

"I'm fine. You're not old."

"Yeah, you're right, Bruce is."

Then Raven noticed Terry. "Why is there a boy in your room?"

"This is Terry. Say hi Terry."

"Hi, Terry," said Terry.

"Anyway…we heard about you catching Deathstroke. Here in Jump City you're regarded as the finest young heroes since the Titans."

"Thanks Raven. How's everyone else?" Rachel replied.

"We're fine. We miss out Titan's Princess, though. Karen wanted me to tell you she's sending your Christmas present."

"She didn't have to-"

"Here, talk to her."

"Hi, Karen!" Rachel squealed.

"Hi yourself, Miss-I'm-Seventeen-and-a-Big-Time-Superhero-Just-Like-My-Daddy."

"I missed you, too."

"Why is there a boy in your room?"

"He's my boyfriend. In the even I talk to Gar or Vic, tell them beforehand. That's the second time I've answered that question tonight."

"Grumpy much? Tell that boy to go home."

"Why is there a boy in her room?" Rachel heard Vic demand. "You tell her-"

"I'm going to hang up now," Raven interjected, pushing her friends away.

Her end of the phone was severed and Rachel turned hers off as well.

"So, I'm that boy now?" Terry teased.

"If it makes you feel better, I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her gently. "But you still haven't told me what you want."

Realizing he was going to keep asking, Rachel just said, "Surprise me."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Christmas approached steadily. Max kept gushing about the Christmas present she'd gotten Kevin, which, needless to say, was very annoying to Rachel.

"Would you please shut up about the cell phone with the holographic thingy?"

"Sorry." After a moment's pause, she asked, "What did you get for Terry?"

"Something," Rachel said shortly.

"Tell me," Max persisted.

"No."

"Tell her what?" Terry asked, coming up behind Rachel.

"Nothing."

Max rolled her eyes and walked away.

It was Christmas Eve. Terry and Rachel walked through the park, gloved hand in gloved hand. Suddenly, Terry stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then why did you stop?"

"I want to talk."

"OK."

Silence.

"You gonna say something?" Rachel teased.

"Sweetheart, I know we're always supposed to be together," Terry began.

"Where is this going?" Rachel asked, suddenly fearing Terry had met someone better.

"I just want to promise something."

Rachel relaxed a little bit.

"But can you promise the same thing?"

"Depends on what it is," Rachel replied.

"I promise that whatever happens we'll end up together. It doesn't matter who approves or who doesn't, we will have each other."

"Oh, Terry," Rachel said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I promise too," she whispered breathlessly.

"Merry Christmas," Terry murmured, pulling out a box opened to reveal a silver ring.

The ring was set with a heart shaped diamond.

"Just to remind us."

Rachel took off her glove, allowing Terry to slide the ring on her finger.

"I love you," he said, pulling her close and holding her as the snow fell around them.

"I love you, too."

**So…last chapter of the second Rachel story. There will be one more, summary of which is below.**

**Life As We Know It**

**Rachel and Terry are freshmen in college at Gotham U. After a messy breakup, Rachel moves to Metropolis. Three years later, she comes back to help care for the elderly Bruce. When she arrives, Terry is in for a big surprise…**

**-iluvrobbie **


End file.
